Attraction Répulsion
by Neithyify
Summary: Les Firebenders n'étaient pas censés être aussi réfléchis, aussi désespérément calmes. Sans se rendre compte, elle en était venue à rechercher le conflit. Elle voulait qu'il la haïsse.
1. I hate everything about you

**_Pairing :_** Korra X Mako. Du Makorra pur et dur.

**_Blablabla :_**Petite fanfic en trois ou cinq chapitres sur le seul couple non yaoi (et du canon qui plus est) que je trouve véritablement sexy.

* * *

_« Attraction, répulsion. Voilà exactement ce qu'a été leur relation à tous les deux depuis le commencement. (…) Ils ont toujours tournoyé ensemble dans une danse éternelle. Ils s'équilibrent l'un l'autre, attraction et répulsion, vie et mort, Bien et Mal, Yin et Yang. »_

**Koh, Le siège du Nord Partie 2**

* * *

Mako était un gentil garçon. Toujours très sérieux, poli… Trop en fait. Il passait son temps à se contrôler, que ce soit dans la vie ou sur le terrain de pro-bending. Sa maîtrise du feu était à son image : calme, technique, fluide, souple et essentiellement basée sur la défense. Korra, elle, fonçait toujours dans le tas avant de réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre remord à briser des nez ou des bras à coups de poings quand la situation l'exigeait.

Le feu était l'élément de la puissance, décuplé par la rage, la colère, ou la haine. Rien de tout cela dans la maîtrise de l'eau. Les Firebenders n'étaient pas censés être aussi réfléchis, aussi désespérément calmes, comme étaient réputés l'être les Waterbenders… Mais arrogants, têtes brûlées, et prenant plaisir à écraser leurs adversaires. Exactement comme Korra en fait, alors qu'elle était une Waterbender.

Mais elle était l'Avatar, la seule à être capable de maîtriser à la fois l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. Elle avait au moins cette excuse pour ne pas respecter les philosophies de base de son élément d'origine. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours eut plus de facilités à maîtriser le feu que l'eau. Comment Mako pouvait être un aussi bon Firebender, tout en se comportant comme un Waterbender, était quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à coexister au sein de la même équipe. Leurs cris, leurs disputes plus ou moins mesquines ou violentes étaient devenues quotidiennes.

Mako la détestait viscéralement. Elle était la seule pour laquelle il perdait son calme légendaire. Korra le savait, elle le voyait dans chacun de ses regards méprisants, dans cette étincelle de haine qu'elle dénichait dans les yeux dorés à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient.

Sans se rendre compte, elle en était venue à rechercher le conflit. Voir ce visage glacial exprimer des émotions, à cause d'elle, pour elle, était quelque chose d'extrêmement jouissif. C'était toujours mieux que le mépris silencieux qu'il lui avait adressé quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

Il l'avait ignoré, purement et simplement. Sa main était restée en l'air, Mako était passée à côté d'elle sans prendre la peine de la serrer. Mais Korra avait décidé de ne pas mal le prendre. Après tout, le Firebender était à cinq minutes d'un grand match, il était peut-être stressé… Et puis de toute manière, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à ce moment-là. Jusqu'à qu'elle le voit sur le ring, écraser trois Benders avec une facilité et une grâce absolument déconcertantes. C'était beau, magnifique, même si cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à la maîtrise du feu qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir... Cela en était même d'autant plus sublime.

Elle avait tenté de le féliciter dans les vestiaires il était à nouveau passé devant elle sans lui adresser un regard, avec cette phrase :

- Tu es encore là, toi ?

Puis elle était rentrée dans l'équipe, mais sa relation avec lui ne s'en était pas améliorée pour autant. Bien au contraire. Elle avait alors tenté de multiplier les coups d'éclats sur le ring pour l'impressionner, mais avait en fait plutôt collectionné les fautes et les rappels à l'ordre de l'arbitre et augmenté sensiblement le mépris de Mako à son égard. Changement important, il finit par l'exprimer, de plus en plus violemment, avec des piques de plus en plus venimeuses.

Mais cet insupportable petit con de Mako n'était pas un ingrat. Après qu'elle eut sauvé son frère des Equalists, il devint doux et gentil. Tous leurs différents furent oubliés. Mais ils étaient trop différents pour pouvoir être amis. Les disputes reprirent rapidement, avec d'autant plus de violences que les premières fois.

Elle le désirait, elle le désirait sans pour autant cesser de le haïr. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle frissonnait de désir contenu à chaque fois que Mako exprimait sa haine envers elle. _Elle_ n'était normale. Korra aurait voulu lui faire du mal, rien qu'une fois. Elle aurait voulu le voir pleurnicher, supplier, perdre enfin sa superbe tandis qu'elle refermerait ses mains autour de son cou fragile et pâle, pour serrer, serrer, serrer...

* * *

_Asami_. Asami qui était si belle, si gentille, si féminine, si parfaite. Asami qui rendait Mako si niais par sa simple présence. Asami qui obtenait si facilement l'amour du Firebender, plutôt que sa haine.

Depuis que cette garce avait débarqué dans leurs vies, Mako _souriait_. Plus de haine, ni de mépris, il se montrait même amicale avec Korra. Le Mako qu'elle voulait, le Mako qu'elle désirait, avait disparu, anesthésié par cette idiote qui voulait le changer en quelqu'un d'autre... Korra en aurait presque pleuré.

Et puis il y avait Bolin, si gentil, si doux, si complaisant avec elle. Korra avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le regard adorateur qu'il ne cessait de lui adresser. Elle regrettait amèrement ceux, rageurs, de l'ancien, du _vrai_ Mako. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

Elle finit par accepter de sortir avec l'Earthbender un soir. Parce que Bolin était gentil et qu'elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée de voir Mako se transformer chaque jour un peu plus en guimauve rose dans les bras d'une autre.

* * *

Korra l'aperçut, très longtemps avant de monter les marches de l'escalier où il l'attendait, assis tout en haut. La jeune femme baissa précipitamment les yeux, comme mal à l'aise et accéléra le pas tandis qu'elle passait à côté du Firebender .

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Avatar ? Siffla Mako d'une voix mauvaise.

Korra se tourna vers lui avec une étrange sensation de soulagement. La haine était revenue. Les yeux dorés étaient de nouveau emplis de promesses d'orages et de tempêtes, à cause d'elle. Grâce à elle. Encore une fois.

- Hum... Au pro-bending ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi, rugit le Firebender. Je te parle de ce que tu fais avec mon frère !

Les yeux bleus le considérèrent sans comprendre quelques secondes, avant de s'illuminer.

- Attends une seconde, lança l'Avatar d'un ton victorieux. _Tu es jaloux !_

Mako resta quelques instants incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- Jaloux ? Répéta-t-il dans un sifflement mauvais. Jaloux de qui ?

- Admet-le, poursuivit Korra avec un sourire joyeux au coin des lèvres. Ça ne concerne pas que Bolin, tu ne supportes tout simplement pas de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre !

La mâchoire de Mako se crispa violemment. A un moment, il songea très sérieusement à abattre son poing sur le visage si stupidement heureux de cette fille. Ses poings se serrèrent quelques secondes, prêts à frapper, avant de se desserrer lentement.

Mako nota distraitement que l'Avatar se mordait convulsivement les lèvres, comme lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il l'avait déjà vu faire la même chose de nombreuses fois auparavant. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et que Mako était passé à côté d'elle sans un mot. Et toutes les fois où ils n'avaient de cesse de se provoquer l'un l'autre. Il sursauta d'un bond quand Korra leva une main brune pour la poser doucement sur sa joue pâle. Une lueur douloureuse étincela brièvement dans les yeux bleus de l'Avatar.

- Tu me détestes ? Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

Mako frissonna. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de dire d'un ton sans timbre :

- Je suis avec Asami.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Korra.

- J'aime Asami.

- Je sais, répéta la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

- Je... Je ne peux pas... _Je ne veux pas..._

Alors, tout doucement, comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'on craignait de briser, Korra posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du Firebender et l'attira lentement vers elle. Mako ferma bien malgré lui les yeux quand ses lèvres entrèrent délicatement en contact avec celles de l'Avatar. Le baiser devint presque immédiatement plus violent, affamé, féroce. Korra semblait vouloir le dévorer. Elle l'embrassait, le mordait, encore et encore sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

Mako se laissa entraîner, gémissant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne se débattit pas quand l'Avatar le plaqua contre le mur d'en face, ni quand celle-ci saisit d'une étrange fièvre laissa ses mains vagabonder sous les vêtements du Firebender. Mako avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public -même désert, et que quelqu'un pouvait arriver et les surprendre à n'importe quel moment. Il avait oublié Asami. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas censé faire ça, qu'il n'était pas censé aimer ça.

Korra cessa brusquement de l'embrasser. Mako avait perdu pieds. Il se contentait de la regarder, yeux mi-clos, souffle court, joues rouges, étrangement figé dans la position lascive où la jeune femme l'avait laissé. Il se contentait de regarder sans réagir l'Avatar, qui elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui.

- Bolin ?

Mako sursauta. Bolin les regardait, pétrifié. Mako sentit littéralement son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine lorsque son petit frère adoré éclata en sanglots. Il s'écarta d'un bond brusque de l'Avatar et tenta un maladroit :

- Bolin, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Bolin tourna des talons et s'enfuit en courant. La douleur, la honte de Mako se muèrent brutalement en fureur vengeresse.

- Génial, gronda-t-il en tournant vers Korra avec haine. Regarde ce que tu as fais !

- Quoi ? Rugit l'Avatar d'un air indigné. Tu penses que c'est de ma faute ?

- Tu m'as embrassé, articula le Firebender en détachant lourdement chacun de ces mots.

Korra eut un rire bref et sans joie.

- Ça n'a pas eut l'air de te déplaire.

Les lèvres du Firebender se retroussèrent, mâchoires crispées, comme un loup s'apprêtant à mordre. Il sembla éprouver pendant quelques secondes l'envie irrépressible de lui ouvrir le ventre pour l'étrangler avec ses propres entrailles, mais il se contenta de lui adresser un regard mortellement froid avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son frère.

* * *

A dans une semaine pour la suite ^.^ !


	2. Cold

Mako ne prit pas longtemps à retrouver Bolin. Ce dernier s'était réfugié dans son restaurant préféré, celui qui cuisinait si bien les nouilles façon Tribu de l'Eau. Mako ne sut pas comment réagir face au visage humide de larmes de son frère, et encore moins faire face à sa colère.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Mako lui-même n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qui lui avait prit. Il était suffisamment adulte pour admettre que ce qu'il avait ressentit dans les bras de Korra, c'était du _désir_. Agni, _Asami !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Il baissa précipitamment les yeux devant le regard écœuré que lui décocha son frère. Il avait honte, tellement honte. Son frère _aimait_ l'Avatar et lui, il... Il ne savait pas jusqu'où exactement il aurait serait allé si Bolin n'avait pas été là. Peut-être même qu'il aurait été jusqu'au bout... Il eut une brusque envie de vomir.

* * *

Ils s'étaient réconciliés, comme toujours. Korra sembla même se rapprocher d'Asami. Mais les yeux bleus de l'Avatar restaient toujours mortellement froids en la présence de la jeune Nonbender, qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Elle poursuivait le couple de son regard accusateur, à un point que Mako commençait à s'en sentir mal à l'aise, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Il aimait Asami, Korra le savait, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les laisser tranquilles ?

Mako commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

Et puis, un beau jour, Korra dépassa définitivement les bornes. Elle accusa publiquement M. Sato -le père d'Asami- d'être un Equalist. Jusque devant le commissaire Bei Fong. Qui pourrait croire que l'Avatar puisse s'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi bas ? A mentir aussi effrontément pour se venger ? De lui. Parce qu'il était toujours avec Asami et pas avec elle. Il le lui dit. Korra avait prit une expression scandalisée. Il lui avait demandé d'arrêter, que s'ils étaient réellement amis, elle devait absolument arrêter de mentir.

Elle avait refusé. Mako n'était pas surprit. Comment aurait-il pu attendre quoique ce soit de cette fille ?

Mais Korra n'en avait pas finit. Elle s'était jeté sur lui, pour le plaquer contre le mur. Fort. Mako ne sut pas trop comment interpréter l'ombre furtive dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas non plus combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, immobiles, souffle court. Il laissa échapper un brusque gémissement rauque et captura, sans se l'expliquer, sans réfléchir, la bouche chaude la jeune fille dans un long baiser affamé. Il la voulait. Il la désirait. Il avait complètement oublié Asami. A nouveau.

Korra répondit furieusement à son baiser. Elle passa ses bras à l'arrière de la nuque pâle, pour attirer étroitement le jeune homme contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, sans se laisser le temps de respirer, se mordant par instant. Ils finirent par se séparer, souffle court. Ils restèrent à nouveau un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à se fixer en silence droit dans les yeux. Korra l'embrassa à nouveau, un léger et rapide contact sur ses lèvres, étrangement plus intime que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'à présent, et comme empreint d'une étrange tendresse.

- Je t'aime.

Mako sentit son sang se glacer. _Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !_

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, poursuivit-elle dans une longue litanie. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Il était avec Asami, il _aimait_ Asami. Korra ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle...

Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix mauvaise, avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Il s'était dirigé droit vers le bureau d'Hiroshi Sato, pour s'excuser de l'attitude déplorable de Korra à son égard. L'homme l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient parlé, longtemps, très longtemps. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu tous les deux. Mako se plaisait à penser que son père, s'il était encore en vie, aurait été semblable à cet homme. Gentil, paternel, jovial.

La discussion dériva, sans qu'il ne se rende compte, vers ses parents. M. Sato fut navré d'apprendre qu'ils étaient morts -_assassinés_- quand il était enfant, par un Firebender. Exactement comme l'épouse de M. Sato, la mère d'Asami. L'homme ne pouvait que comprendre sa douleur, sa peine.

M. Sato lui répéta qu'il était très courageux d'avoir supporté tout ça, à un si jeune âge. Que lui-même était très fier que sa fille sorte avec un garçon aussi responsable que lui. Et Mako le crut, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de cet homme.

* * *

Asami avait explosé quand le commissaire Bei Fong et ses Metalbenders débarquèrent en masse dans l'immense manoir Sato. Elle les avait accusé de discrimination, que parce qu'elle et son père étaient des Nonbenders ils étaient forcément des Equalists. Lin Bei Fong l'avait royalement ignoré et lui avait ordonné de leur dire où était son père...

La découverte de l'immense sous-sol secret en-dessous du manoir était un aveu en soit. Mako prit Asami, qui semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir, dans ses bras. Il pouvait la sentir trembler contre lui. Korra les regardait, impassible. Mako détourna les yeux, pour éviter le regard bleu qui lui brûlait la peau. Mais Korra continuait à les regarder. Elle continua à les regarder tandis qu'elle descendait le long escalier métallique vers le sous-sol.

Asami, Bolin et lui n'avaient pas l'autorisation de suivre les Metalbenders en bas. _C'était une opération de police._ Alors, ils restèrent là, à attendre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

C'était long, beaucoup trop long. Mako commençait à ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude sourde, remonter lentement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Ils auraient déjà dû être de retour... Ce n'était pas normal. Il était sûrement arrivé quelque chose.

_Je t'aime, Mako. _

Il enfonça violemment ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, jusqu'au sang. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose... Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Asami d'une voix étrange.

- En bas, rétorqua Mako d'une voix brusque.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !_

- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama aussitôt Bolin.

Mako tourna la tête et lut dans les yeux verts la même inquiétude folle qui devait sans doute transparaître sur son propre visage. Il hocha lentement la tête, après quelques hésitations. Son frère était un excellent Earthbender, il saurait se défendre en cas de problème. Mais Asami... Asami était trop frêle, trop douce, trop gentille... Asami, qui n'était même pas un Bender... Elle ne tiendrait pas deux secondes dans un combat.

- Non, Asami. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici...

Quand il lut la révolte dans les yeux magnifiquement émeraudes de sa petite amie, il s'empressa d'ajouter, en lui attrapant délicatement la main :

_« S'il te plaît... »_ Le regard vert s'adoucit. Mako sut qu'il avait gagné.

* * *

Ils avaient marché, longtemps, très longtemps. Ce sous-sol était profondément enfoncé dans la terre, comme un puits sans fond, monstrueusement long, serpentant des dizaines de mètres sous la surface. Un tunnel sans fin, entièrement recouvert de plaques de métal. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des éclats de voix au loin, suivis de sons qu'ils furent incapables d'identifier. Mako accéléra aussitôt le pas, suivit étroitement par son frère qui courrait difficilement derrière lui.

Mais ils n'arrivèrent jamais au bout du tunnel de métal. Bolin poussa un cri. Mako se retourna, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Il fut incapable de se défendre face à cette ombre masquée et vêtue de vert qui fondait sur lui. Il ne fut pas assez rapide et s'écroula.

Ce maudit Equalist ne s'était pas contenté de bloquer son _chi_. Tout son corps était paralysé. Il tenta désespérément de bouger, d'hurler, tandis que d'autres Equalists emportaient son frère, paralysé lui aussi.

_Arrêtez ! _

Sans comprendre comment il avait fait, il réussit soudain à crier. On lui donna un coup à l'arrière de la nuque et tout son monde plongea dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilou. Un autre chapitre d'expédié. Et la semaine prochaine, le calvaire de Mako dans les geôles des Equalists.** _


End file.
